


Lotus

by alex_skye



Series: Forget-Me-Not [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, well sort of fusion universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Engagement, Falling In Love, Fate likes to watch people suffer tbh, Getting Together, I am thoroughly convinced KNB and HQ are in the same universe!!, Love at First Sight, M/M, Red String of Fate, You will have to pry this theory from my cold dead hands!!!!, aka in which AkaFuri fuck up many times on getting together, cause why not??, the universe won’t let them become a couple, this is just an excuse to use multiple AUs in one series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_skye/pseuds/alex_skye
Summary: There was a strike of lightning.A flash of red.Something tying itself around their left pinkies.Wind gushing so fiercely that it shook the trees, rattling their leaves out of their branches. Neither of them noticed.They stare.A single lotus petal fell into the pond that divides between the two of them.And little did they know that it was just the beginning of their story.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Forget-Me-Not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> In many cultures, the lotus flower is considered the most spiritual. It symbolizes self-enlightenment, purity, wisdom, knowledge, growth of one’s soul and mostly rebirth. 
> 
> In some cultures, the Red String of Fate tied around the left pinky/small finger (left pinky is the only finger that has a vein that connects to your heart) means that the person on the other end is your one true soulmate. No matter the distance, even if it gets tangled, the string can never be cut. The people tied by a string, no matter how far apart they are or their circumstances, are destined to meet. They are also considered your “Fated One”.
> 
> **At the notes at the end, I will include WHAT-IF Scenarios for an ending if their current life didn't end badly. So, it's what could have happened instead, sort of an alternate ending to their story. Please read them!

* * *

They weren’t supposed to meet.

It was an accident.

One Fate didn’t plan on.

Fate is fickle and downright naughty. Fate decided to tie red strings for fun. When coming across the future emperor, Fate blinded by the boy’s brilliant red hair. The same red as the strings Fate ties daily. Distracted, Fate tied his string to an unborn baby. Cursing their mistake, Fate decided to do whatever they can to keep the two from meeting. 

And so, they lived in very different circumstances.

One grew into a fine young man. Dressed in the most elegant robes, covered from head to toe in expensive fabrics and jewelry. He became the youngest and richest emperor in history. His red hair, his mismatched eye colors made him one of the most handsome bachelors the world has ever seen. He never had to work a day in his life. If he said, “I want it,” he got it. The emperor never knew the true meaning of work or soiling his pretty hands with dirt just to put food on the table. 

He has loads of money that he could frivolously spend on whatever he wants. He lived in a beautiful castle, with large rooms filled with exotic furniture and exquisite paintings made by the finest artisans. People adored him. People craved him. People wanted to _be_ him. They envied his lavish lifestyle. They look on at the extravagant meals he has every day with undeniable hunger in their eyes. They watch as he passes away in a golden shine as they crawl through the shadows. 

He was a shining emperor. Their kingdoms pride and joy. Emperor Akashi Seijurou. 

The other boy. Well, his life was a different story. He grew up so dirt poor; he had to scrape the bottoms of barrels for food. Begged on the streets every single day just for a bronze coin. Always dressed in rags, face covered in soot. Looking even worse than the dirt itself. His hair was shaggy. He hasn’t seen a bath in weeks. He would crawl from alleyway to alleyway to find a decent meal. Sometimes the food would be days rotten or just inedible altogether. His hands were always cracked and caked in mud. 

Bruises on his knees. He didn’t even have shoes. Also, if he managed to clean himself up, he wasn’t much of a looker. He was the most average amongst the average. He never had a house. Didn’t know what gold looked like. He was a street rat that stole to survive. He wasn’t worth much, to be honest. He’s a beggar. If he died, no one would miss him—kind of sad, but true. There were days where he starved or didn’t know when he’ll have a meal again. 

He was a poor urchin. Not much worth noting. Beggar Furihata Kouki.

Fate cackled. Thinking their plan worked. The two couldn’t be any more different. After all, would an emperor love a street rat? A lowly being not worthy of his love, let alone his precious time? Despite that, Fate watched. Their string couldn’t be cut, no matter how hard they tried. The emperor lived on his golden days, on a golden throne, never worried about a single thing. The beggar struggled every single day just to get food or even money, wondering if this is all his life will ever amount to. 

Emperor Akashi was adorned with a scarlet kimono, befitting a king.

Kouki found another hole in shorts, guess he has to find a way to fix them.

Emperor Akashi had lobster and delicious desserts during a dinner with diplomats. 

Kouki found a half-eaten apple and a piece of cabbage in the trash. 

Emperor Akashi received a rare amethyst pendant for his birthday.

Kouki got a bronze coin and treated it like a diamond. 

The two weren’t supposed to meet.

After all, they were too different.

Fate was satisfied.

Maybe their mistake wouldn’t result in their meeting. 

Fate was wrong. 

A friend of Emperor Akashi’s fell in love with a commoner. King Kageyama Tobio proposed to an orphan named Hinata Shouyou. King Kageyama used to be selfish, greedy, and power-hungry. His bad moods were infamous in the Karasuno Kingdom. No one could handle his demanding attitude or tyrannical mindset. Soon people left his kingdom, not being able to stand it anymore. Until King Kageyama meet Hinata. Hinata treated him like a person, not even knowing he was a king. They fell in love. Hinata found out his Tobio was a king, but still loved him all the same. 

The two planned on getting married. Tobio invited his dear friend Emperor Akashi to the ceremony. Hinata asked his best friend, Kouki to come and celebrate his wedding. 

Although Emperor Akashi found it ridiculous that his friend was marrying a commoner, he still appeared at the Karasuno Kingdom to pay his respects and brought a small gift with him. He didn’t want to seem rude to a comrade and ally. The least he could do is play nice to Tobio’s future husband and enjoy the festivities. All he could do was display a fake grin as he watched the ceremony. 

Kouki wasn’t all too sure about coming to the wedding. He was way too underdressed. Only wearing rags really. Shouyou insisted on getting him nicer clothes for the ceremony. Unable to say no to his best friend, Kouki got dressed in some of the nicest clothes he had ever owned in his life. Even though he was sort of uncomfortable, Kouki enjoyed seeing his best friend marry the love of his life. 

Emperor Akashi didn’t particularly care for romance. Nor had the time to have a loving relationship. But watching Tobio gently kiss his now-husband made him feel somewhat bitter inside. Empty. Despite all the riches and power he has, he has been devoid of love. He never understood it. Didn’t have the patience for it. He would rather go out into a war zone than fall in love. At least, he thought way until this wedding happened right before him, as his heart fills with envy at the joy and happiness in their eyes as they smile at each other. 

_It must be nice to have someone look at you like that._

Kouki didn’t have a lot of experience with romance. He was too busy trying to get a good meal or find money to find love. He’s seen it though. Couples walking hand in hand in the streets, whispering loving words to each other and promising futures together. All he could really do was shed tears as Shouyou kisses Tobio to officiate their ties as husbands. Crying at his unfair circumstances. Wondering if he’ll find someone who will look at him the way Tobio looks at Shouyou. The wedding was supposed the happiest day of his best friend’s life, and he can’t really enjoy it. 

_When will he ever meet someone to love him?_

Tobio decided to show Emperor Akashi around the castle.

Shouyou gave Kouki a tour of the palace gardens.

Emperor Akashi looked serene, yet empty inside.

Kouki smiled pleasantly, yet was bitter.

Kouki watches a single lotus flower lazily float on the pond in the gardens.

It’s bright, soft pink petals glowing in the dusk. 

He looks up. 

And sees mismatched eyes.

Emperor Akashi glances at the lotus on the water.

It’s beautiful, and the image makes him calmer. 

He takes a glance.

And sees chocolate eyes.

There was a strike of lightning.  
A flash of red. 

Something tying itself around their left pinkies.  
Wind gushing so fiercely that it shook the trees, rattling their leaves out of their branches. Neither of them noticed. 

They stare. 

A single lotus petal fell into the pond that divides between the two of them.

And they fell in love at first sight. 

It happened so fast. 

Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, who previously scoffed at his ally for falling for a commoner, is now head over heels for a former street rat.

Furihata Kouki, who used scour the trash for food, is now engaged to one of the richest, most powerful men in the country. 

Fate cursed at their happiness and love. But then they saw a change in Kouki’s heart.

Now, _this_ is something worth watching.

On the day before their wedding, Kouki requested Seijuurou to visit him.

Excited and confused, Seijuurou went to see his fiancé.

Two ruby eyes glimmering with affection soon turn into concern at seeing the brown eyes he loves so much shed tears. 

“My love, what’s wrong?” He didn’t know what to do with a crying fiancé, but Seijuurou was determined to fix the problem.

”I...can’t do this, Sei.” Kouki croaks out. 

“W-What?” 

“I-I can’t marry you.....I-I’m sorry.” Kouki just kept crying. 

Seijuurou’s eyes stung with tears, “M-My love, why can’t you marry me?” 

A whimper, “I-I-I’ve heard of the things you did....before we met and the things you told people who disagreed against our marriage....I-I don’t agree with it....so...I can’t marry someone who does those things if they don’t like something.” 

“My love. I did all that to establish myself as the emperor of this country. I did that to those people because I didn’t like the way they talked about you.”

”But, you could’ve done it differently! You don’t have to use your status to control people!” 

“Is that what you think of me?! Controlling?!” Seijuurou growls out, left eye switching from red to gold rapidly. 

“It’s true! I can’t be with a man like that! All you are is a tyrant that controls people!” Kouki screams out in anger.

”How dare you say that?! After everything we’ve been through!!” He roughly bellows with mismatched eyes flashing dangerously and ultimately scaring his beloved.

”Y-You’re a monster!! I’ll never be with you!!” Kouki says through his blubbering tears.

And runs away.

Away from the tyrant. The monster.

Seijuurou lets out the most heartbreaking scream through the endless tears. 

Unable to think anything. 

His mind goes blank.

As he watches in agony, Kouki leaves his life.

Just like that. Like the flash of lightning, they saw when they first met. 

Devastation runs through him. His voice cracks from begging for him to come back, that he’ll do anything to have his Kouki back in his arms again. He simply can’t stop crying as the retreating figure of his beloved moves further and further away from him. Never to be seen again.

Their first life together ended in heartbreak and tears.

**FIRST LIFE**

_Akashi Seijuurou: Age 23_

_Furihata Kouki: Age 22_

* * *

**BAD ENDING**

**Author's Note:**

> In this first life, AkaFuri meets for the first time since they were unable to deny the pull of their Red String of Fate. It was an unconscious action. They were immediately drawn to each other. Unfortunately, Furihata was soon exposed to the tyrannical side of Akashi and couldn't really be with him, afraid that he'll be controlled. So, he ran off.
> 
> Also Tobio and Hina from HQ are in this universe because why not? 
> 
> **WHAT-IF Scenario: Kouki comes back just in time for the wedding and the two get married. Seijuurou struggles with his tyrannical behavior, but with Kouki by his side he was able to control it. The two ruled the country together, creating new rules to be more fair towards the commoners and raised the economic status of their kingdom. They didn't really have kids, but having each other was enough for them. They're looking forward to celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary soon.


End file.
